


Christmas Chimeras Regifted

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Cock, Big-Dick Pride, Blow Jobs, Body Confidence, Body Hair, Bottom Corey Bryant, Bottom Theo Raeken, Breeding, Canceled Flights, Chest Hair, Chimeras, Christmas, Cock Worship, Confident Corey, Corey Bryant has a Big Dick, Corey's POV, Hairy Ass, Kissing, Little-Dick Pride, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Seductive Theo, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Theo Raeken Isn’t Packing, They’re Both Into That, Thorey, Top Corey Bryant, Top Theo Raeken, flip fucking, hook ups, supernatural stamina, versatile sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: “I’m not gonna cum,” Theo answered, sounding on the verging of doing just that. “I wanna finish with your huge cock in my ass. I’m just not ready to stop.”“C’mon, cream me,” Corey answered, between ragged breaths, his eyes closed as he let the sensations wash over him. “No one.Uhn.Since Mason.Ooh yeah.Has.”“I never have.” Theo moaned into Corey’s ear as he leaned heavy on his back, his hips snapping at a steady pace of shallow, unchanging thrusts. “Never bred anyone before.”“Then you gotta.” Corey rolled his head back against Theo’s. “C’mon. You gotta.”
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Christmas Chimeras





	Christmas Chimeras Regifted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut-only AU of the all smut chapter of [Christmas Chimeras.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141300/chapters/40311254) Basically my imagination ran wild while I was working on the smut and it went in a direction I didn’t want for the main story, but I still liked the smut itself, so I figured I’d might as well as post it separately as an AU. 
> 
> If you’ve read the other chapter, you can skip about the first 60% of this fic since it’s the same until they get on the bed. Although of course the first part is meant to set the stage and ramp things up, so you may or may not want to.

Corey entered the hotel room ahead of Theo and waited till he closed the door and set the security lock. Then he was on him. 

Theo moaned into Corey’s mouth as Corey pinned him against the back of the door. He tasted like vermouth from the martinis they had been drinking as well as something fresh and crisp that was uniquely Theo.

“I was going to suggest a massage to get warmed up,” he said against Corey’s lips as he flicked the light switch by the door, illuminating the hotel room.

“I’m already pretty warm,” Corey mumbled, yanking Theo’s shirt out of the front of his pants and slipping his hand underneath to feel his stomach. It was as hard as Corey had expected, but with a soft trail of hair that he hadn’t. 

“You’re pretty _hot,_ ” Theo whispered, gripping Corey’s waist and turning him sideways so that he was pressed against the wall in the entryway. He spread open the gray jacket he had lent Corey and held it in place as Corey eased his arms out.

Corey tsked as the jacket – along with his hoodie, which had been draped over his shoulder – fell to the floor. “It’s going to get wrinkled.” 

“How much do you think I care?” Theo’s fingers slid through Corey’s hair as he cupped the back of his head and kissed him.

Corey whimpered and groped Theo’s ass through his slacks as he let Theo plunder his mouth. Theo’s tongue was strong yet pliant, surprisingly willing to let Corey re-take the lead, which he did as he unbuttoned Theo’s shirt from the bottom up and guided him back against the opposite wall of the short hallway, all the while chasing their kiss and keeping his tongue at least flicking at Theo’s lips if not fully within his mouth. 

Theo tipped his head sideways and held still as Corey finished his task and feasted his fingers on the hard, hot flesh of Theo’s upper body.

“Fuck,” Corey whispered as he pulled back, leering at the sinewy, muscular torso he was exploring with his fingers. Theo’s chest was wide and sculpted, with smooth, bulging pecs and pert, brown nipples. Cords of muscle tapered from beneath his arms to his midline, joining the lean obliques and rippling abs that swooped into a tight midsection. A swath of short, dark hair spread from his creased navel, thinning and fading out after an inch or so on each side, but continuing both up and down along his midline from just above the top of his pants to just beneath his breastbone. 

Corey gripped Theo’s sides beneath his open shirt and massaged Theo’s hard stomach with his thumbs, pressing them together to pinch and tease his taut bellybutton. Theo sighed and flexed as Corey followed the line of hair in opposite directions with each hand until one was squeezing and clutching Theo’s smooth, hard chest while the other rubbed his crotch through his pants.

“My turn.” Theo caught Corey’s chin and held it as he reignited their make-out session, his other hand sliding between their bodies in a bid to feel Corey up.

Corey encouraged the exploration, squaring his hips and arching against Theo’s palm as he made first contact.

They both moaned and deepened the kiss as they fondled each other.

“Whoa.” Theo pulled back, his brow arched and a smirk on his lips as he studied the outline of Corey’s erection through his pants and stroked heavy, blissful fingers up and down its length. “More than I was expecting.”

Corey smirked back but didn’t say anything as he opened his pants to give Theo greater access, baring the black trunks he wore underneath.

“So I’m guessing you’re a top,” Theo said with obvious delight as he stared at the outline of Corey’s erection for a few seconds before sliding his hand beneath the flap of Corey’s pants and rubbing his sizeable manhood through his trunks from the base of his shaft all the way up to his leaking cockhead where it strained against his waistband.

Corey nodded and tweaked Theo’s nipples, pinching and tugging at the little brown buds. “You?”

“Champion cock rider,” Theo answered with a grin, bringing his other hand in on the action and cupping Corey’s balls through the soft, thin fabric.

“Champion, huh?” Corey bucked against Theo’s palm, using the friction and pressure to nudge his swollen, drooling glans out from beneath the elastic waistband of his trunks. “Do you ever ride bareback?” He flexed his cock, making his plump, glistening mushroom head throb.

Theo’s lips parted and his tongue flicked out as he tapped at Corey’s cockhead and played with the ensuing string of precum that clung to his finger. “Oh yeah, whenever I can find a stud ready to enter the ring.” He laughed and raised his eyes to Corey’s face. “I mean, we’re chimeras so there’s no reason not to. STIs aren’t a concern.”

“Good,” Corey mumbled as he toed off his shoes and dropped his pants. He slid the waistband of his trunks higher, re-concealing his cockhead and eliciting a groan of displeasure from Theo. “Okay then.” He laughed and tugged the top couple inches of his cock back out.

“But now your shirt’s in the way,” Theo said, letting his own mahogany dress shirt fall from his arms, leaving him in just his gray slacks and a black belt and shoes. 

Corey eyed Theo’s wide, strapping chest and carved stomach as Theo reclosed the short distance between them and grabbed the hem of Corey’s shirt, raising it away from his cock.

“That’s better,” he said as he tickled the top of Corey’s shaft.

He sighed and grinned as he rubbed Theo’s biceps, his cock pulsing and drooling in Theo’s hand. “I agree.”

“Let’s get this off.” Theo let go of Corey’s cock and nudged him back so he could tug the shirt over his head.

Corey dutifully raised his arms and flexed his upper body as Theo tossed the garment away. 

“Wow.” Theo’s grin widened and his eyes flared golden.

“I like wow,” Corey answered, shifting and maintaining his flex to give Theo another angle to appreciate.

“I like all this.” Theo massaged Corey’s traps and shoulders, squeezed his biceps, and rubbed heavy hands across his smooth upper pecs. “And this.” His thumbs trailed over the hard sinews of Corey’s lower pecs and caressed the short, fuzzy hair that sprawled across those dense muscles and swirled around his nipples. “And this.” He played with Corey’s bellybutton and the little tuft of dark hair beneath it. “Mmm, but this is still my favorite.” He wrapped a tight hand around Corey’s cock, nudging his underwear lower. “Fuck, it’s _big._ ” He thumbed at Corey’s slit, shining his glans with precum and making him tremble.

Corey gasped and clutched Theo’s biceps for support. “That’s intense.”

“It’s gonna feel better in my mouth. And my ass.” 

“Speaking of your ass…” Corey tugged at Theo’s belt but didn’t try to break contact as Theo continued jerking him off and playing with his chest.

“In a second.” Theo switched hands, smearing Corey’s precum over his chest and slicking the hair around one of his nipples. He tweaked it and Corey whimpered, fumbling with Theo’s belt as he tried to unbuckle it.

Instead of helping, Theo leaned in and pressed their chests together, kissing along Corey’s jawline and the side of his neck. 

“You’re warm,” Corey murmured, letting go of Theo’s belt and tipping his head sideways to encourage Theo’s nipping and sucking at his neck. 

Theo hummed and kissed lower, along the front of Corey’s throat, then down over his clavicle. His hands journeyed lower too, to Corey’s asscheeks as he massaged them through his trunks.

“Your ass feels amazing,” Theo whispered, his nose pressed to the center of Corey’s chest and his breath ghosting over the thin hairs beneath.

Corey flexed his ass and wiggled against Theo’s palms. “I’m versatile if you want to–”

“We’ll see,” Theo answered, dropping to his knees. He kissed Corey’s bellybutton and nipped at the skin and hair beneath it before pulling back to eye his drooling erection where it was tangled in his waistband. “ _God._ ” Theo’s eyes glowed as he gripped it through Corey’s trunks. “But frankly _we’ll see_ means _not a chance in hell_ because once I get this thing in my ass, I’m not gonna be able to think about anything but getting bred by it as many times as possible.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Corey’s dick spasmed and oozed another volley of precum. It rolled in a clear, wet line down his flushed shaft, but before it could seep into the waistband of his trunks, Theo’s tongue darted out and stopped it in its tracks. “ _Uhnn!_ ” Corey quivered and gushed again, but this time the pearly fluid barely reached the flared rim of his cockhead before Theo was swirling his tongue over Corey’s plump, bloated glans and taking him between his lips. “Oh god.” He clutched at Theo’s head, kneading his scalp as Theo pulled his underwear down.

Corey slumped against the wall and stepped out of his trunks as Theo gagged and sunk lower on his cock. He reached mid-shaft before pulling off, sputtering and coughing.

“It’s _thick._ ” Theo sat back on his ankles and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Long too, but it’s the girth I’m not used to swallowing.” He rubbed Corey’s hip and outer thigh before reaching back to play with his ass again, this time without the barrier of his trunks.

“You did a good job,” Corey answered, not flinching as Theo’s fingers entered his crack. 

“Let’s see if I can do better.” Theo’s eyes flared and he gripped the base of Corey’s cock with his other hand as he took him back in his mouth.

“ _Mmm._ ” Corey sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He was eager to resume exploring Theo’s body, but they had all night and he loved getting his dick sucked and his ass played with, so he idly looked around the room while Theo swallowed ever more of his cock and tickled his asshole.

They had barely reached the end of the short hallway that led into the room, but it was far enough to afford a view of the full accommodations. A lone queen-size bed dominated the space with end tables on either side. It faced a dresser with a television mounted above it. A plush wingback chair and a desk occupied the far corners of the room beside a floor-to-ceiling window. Corey’s bag and Theo’s luggage sat on the long dresser. Across from them in the short entryway where they had first stopped to make out, a partially open door led into what was presumably their bathroom. 

“Oh!” Corey gasped as the tip of his cock grazed the smooth, hot back of Theo’s throat. 

Theo hummed and clutched Corey’s ass tighter, digging his fingers deeper into Corey’s crack and swirling his index finger through the ring of hair that surrounded Corey’s asshole. He tapped at the puckered mound, and Corey’s hips involuntarily bucked as he thrust deeper down Theo’s throat.

Theo gagged, and Corey stilled his hips, but then Theo was kneading fistfuls of his ass again and all but yanking him forward.

Corey moaned and clutched the back of Theo’s head as he took shallow thrusts, savoring the tight, wet slide that enveloped his shaft.

Theo slurped and hummed, his lips massaging the thick lower-half of Corey’s cock. He had almost, but not quite, sunk low enough for the tip of his nose to make contact with Corey’s bushy black pubes. His warm saliva trickled down Corey’s shaft and slicked the hair at the base of his cock, more of it dribbling down his balls and leaving tendrils of goodness in its wake. 

Corey wanted Theo to swallow the rest of his manhood. He didn’t want fleeting trails of wet warmth drooling on it; he wanted every bit of his cock buried in the slick heat. He gripped Theo’s head tighter and began thrusting deeper and faster. Deeper. Faster. 

Theo gagged and sputtered, wiggling his fingers in Corey’s crack and hanging on as Corey skull-fucked him. His body language and the sounds he made were all giving Corey the green light to keep going and shoot down his throat, but as he reached the brink, he shoved Theo away and clamped his hand around the base of his erection, fighting the urge to surrender to the pleasurable contractions throbbing in his crotch and spray his load all over Theo’s face.

“Get your pants off. I wanna finish in your ass.” 

Theo sprang to his feet and unbuckled his belt, his eyes glowing.

Corey’s face glowed too, but in a blush. “Sorry. I got carried away.” He gave an awkward laugh. “Nolan likes it when I get bossy during sex.”

Theo shrugged and toed off his shoes as he let the slacks drop from his hips. “I’m not complaining. And I’d rather you finish in my ass too.”

Corey sighed and jerked his spit-slicked cock as he eyed Theo’s muscular legs and the modest bulge in his blue-and-white striped boxer briefs. It bounced and his thighs and calves flexed as he removed his socks. He hooked his thumbs in his waistband, but Corey stopped him.

“Mmm, let me.” Corey dropped into a squat and pressed his face against Theo’s crotch, inhaling through his nose to get a sense of his scent. He moaned and his cock drooled against the carpet between his legs. Theo smelled really good.

“Go on then,” Theo whispered, sliding his fingers through Corey’s hair and thrusting his covered package against Corey’s mouth and cheek. 

Corey tugged Theo’s underwear down with a slow slide, taking in gradually more of his richly tanned pelvis and watching as the line of dark hair that bisected it spread and thickened into a trimmed bush. Then the base of Theo’s cock came into view, then the shaft, and then Corey was untangling Theo’s underwear from around the tip. It was a deeper tan than his shaft with a droplet of clear precum beading the slit but not drooling. 

Corey gripped it and examined it in the light. Prior to entering the hotel room, it wasn’t what he would have assumed Theo was packing. It was unmistakably on the small side, which of course he had already inferred from playing with it through Theo’s boxer briefs. The shaft was just long enough to span Corey’s hand and leave the flushed, knobby head exposed. It had a nice heft and was thick for its length, though not especially thick compared to a larger cock. 

“Like it?” Theo grinned down at him, a quiet confidence and pride on his face.

“Very much,” Corey answered, arousal flaring hot in his chest as he gave it a tug and studied its proportions again. “It’s fucking gorgeous!”

He took it in his mouth, swallowing down to the base with ease and sucking hard as he slurped back up, massaging the underside with his tongue. 

“Ahh, fuck yeah, Corey! Suck my hard little cock!”

Corey eagerly did just that, bobbing up and down with abandon and lathing the whole thing with his tongue.

“Oh fuck! That feels so good!” Theo gasped and clutched Corey’s head tighter, a hint of claws poking from his fingertips.

“Don’t scratch me,” Corey said, pressing his head against Theo’s stomach as he pulled off of his cock.

“I won’t. Just feels good having them out during a blowjob for a change.”

“Let’s get on the bed,” Corey said, rising back to his feet. 

“Okay.” Theo groped Corey’s cock as he stood, then squeezed his ass as he followed him the short distance to the foot of the bed. “Get on your back and I’ll get over you.”

“Okay.” Corey knelt on the bed and started to crawl higher, but Theo hummed and stopped him with one hand on his hip and other hand wedged deep between his asscheeks.

“Geez, man, this is some ass.” He played with Corey’s asshole and rubbed his taint before taking handfuls of each asscheek and vigorously squeezing and jiggling. “I’m not much of a top, but this ass is seriously making me reconsider.”

“I’m down if you are.” Corey bent over and arched his back as he wiggled and bounced his ass in Theo’s hands, his knees and crack spread wide. He flared his hole for good measure. “I do like topping better, and Nolan’s an exclusive bottom, but me and Mason were versatile, and I miss getting the occasional deep dicking.”

“Deep dicking, huh?” Theo laughed and smacked his little cock against Corey’s asscheek. 

“Oh uh…” Corey blushed. “Yours is a great size for–”

“Bottoming,” Theo cut in with another laugh. “Nah, it’s cool. I fucking _love_ my little cock, the way it looks and feels. I wouldn’t change a damn thing about it, even for a piece of meat like yours, but let’s be real about which one of us ought to bottom and which one ought to top tonight.”

“Well, my ass is open if you change your mind,” Corey said with a laugh of his own as he pressed his chest against the mattress and swayed his hips. The cool air in the room gusted across his hole and tickled the hair around it and on his taint.

“Aww fuck, hold on.” Theo nudged him higher up the bed and knelt between his legs. He tapped his cockhead against Corey’s taint and massaged his crack with his thumbs as he kneaded Corey’s asscheeks with his fingers. “Your asscheeks are smooth and hard, and your crack’s all scruffy and soft.”

Corey chuckled. “Yeah, kinda the way it works for most guys if they don’t groom back there.”

“I do,” Theo answered, poking his cockhead into the base of Corey’s crack. “But I like that you don’t. Your ass looks really hot natural.”

Corey sighed and arched his back as Theo’s glans finally began drooling – right as they passed over his asshole. “Mason always preferred it like this, and Nolan couldn’t care less about my ass. So I don’t bother.”

“You hook up with other guys now that you and Nolan are broken up?” Theo asked, squeezing Corey’s cheeks together around his cock. “Fuck, your ass completely swallows me and I’m not even inside.”

“Sometimes,” Corey answered, writhing against Theo’s crotch and trembling when Theo’s slick cockhead dragged across his puckered hole. “But most guys end up wanting me to fuck them, even if we planned things the other way around.”

“I get why,” Theo answered, reaching between Corey’s legs and tugging his cock and balls back. Corey was drizzling precum on the comforter by this point. “You’re hung like a horse. But just show ‘em your ass next time and I’m sure they’ll reconsider…I am.”

“Yeah?” Corey heard the smile in his own voice. “I have lube in my bag.”

“I have lube in my suitcase too.” Theo sighed and thrust between Corey’s squeezed cheeks a couple more times before spreading them apart and tapping his cockhead against Corey’s hole.

“Ahh, it tingles.” Corey flexed his hole, catching the edge of Theo’s glans with his fluttering muscle.

“Yeah, it does.” Theo pressed the flat of his tip in deeper with his thumb, almost breaching Corey’s outer ring. “I’ll get the lube.”

“It feels like you’ve already got that covered,” Corey said as Theo’s cock twitched and he released another volley of precum against the wrinkled folds of Corey’s puckered asshole. 

“This’ll be faster,” Theo answered, smacking Corey’s ass and hopping off the bed. 

Corey turned his head and watched as Theo unzipped his suitcase, but he didn’t get up or move from the spot, careful to keep his crack and hole on full display and glad that his cock was once again out of view pressed against his abdomen and not still pulled back between his legs. He didn’t want Theo getting any ideas and changing his mind last minute. 

Theo held the bottle of lube up triumphantly and grinned, looking more at Corey’s ass than at his face – which was a definite win.

A few second later Theo was knelt behind him on the bed, working lube into his hole with sure, deft fingers. “Your whole crack is getting sloppy.”

“You’re the one rubbing it and squirting lube all over instead of just fingering me.”

“Yeah.” Theo massaged Corey’s taint with the thumb of the hand he was using to impale Corey’s hole on his fingers and played with, squeezed, and slapped his ass with his other hand. “Turns out I like a sloppy bottom. Never knew that about myself.”

Corey laughed and stroked his cock as Theo tugged at his rim. “You are a man of mystery, Theo Raeken.”

“True.” Theo got into a squat and rubbed his cock in parallel lines _around_ Corey’s hole rather than over it.

“What are you doing.”

“Just a little framing,” Theo answered in a low, rough voice as he added more lube to his cock. “Looks good like this.”

“Oh.” Heat burned Corey’s face as he realized Theo had slicked the hair in his crack down around his asshole. 

“Okay, you ready?” Theo asked, hunched over Corey with his tip pressed lightly into Corey’s tingling, relaxed opening.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Corey answered, bracing himself.

Theo let out a ragged moan as he lowered his hard little prick into Corey.

Corey fisted the bedspread and let out a low moan of his own. It burned, but just enough to be satisfying. 

“That’s as deep as I can get,” Theo said, sliding past Corey’s prostate.

“That’s plenty,” Corey assured him, grinding back.

Theo pulled out and thrust back in again, slow and relentless until his balls were pressed against Corey’s taint. 

Corey bucked against him and fisted his cock as a tremor of pleasure rolled down his spine.

“Now, now, we still want you to finish inside me, not blow your load on the bedspread.” Theo pushed Corey’s hand away from his cock and took another thrust, once again sliding right against his prostate.

Corey took a sharp breath and ground back against Theo. He wasn’t sure that was still on the agenda, but he was thrilled that it was.

“Uhnn, yes Corey, _fuck!_ Fucking can be _satisfying._ ” 

Theo wiggled his hips on the in-thrust and Corey desperately writhed against him, trying to take inches Theo didn’t have to give.

Theo rubbed Corey’s thigh before snapping his hips in rapid succession, pummeling Corey’s ass with speed and force. 

Corey moaned and absently reached for his cock again. This time Theo caught his wrist and pinned it against his lower back. 

“No.” Theo’s voice was tight as he kept up his frenzied thrusting. “I want you to cum in my ass. I’m just not done fucking you yet.”

“You close?” Corey asked, pulling his wrist away and returning his hand to his cock. He liked getting fucked, but he wasn’t interested in being a sub in whatever domination fantasies Theo probably had. 

“I’m not gonna cum,” Theo answered, sounding on the verging of doing just that. “I wanna finish with your huge cock in my ass. I’m just not ready to stop.”

“C’mon, cream me,” Corey answered, between ragged breaths, his eyes closed as he let the sensations wash over him. “No one. _Uhn._ Since Mason. _Ooh yeah._ Has.”

“I never have.” Theo moaned into Corey’s ear as he leaned heavy on his back, his hips snapping at a steady pace of shallow, unchanging thrusts. “Never bred anyone before.”

“Then you gotta.” Corey rolled his head back against Theo’s. “C’mon. You gotta.”

“Oh!” Theo’s pace faltered. “Oh now I want to.”

“Go on!” Corey moaned and clenched his hole. 

“ _Ahh! Ahh-I-I’m_ right on the edge.” Theo buried himself to the hilt and wiggled against Corey’s ass without thrusting. When Theo spoke again he sounded drunk with pleasure. “Oh if I fuck some more, it is _over._ ”

“Do it, Theo!” Corey rhythmically clenched and relaxed his asshole, trying to entice Theo into taking the final thrust that would finish him. “Gimme that chimera seed! I fucking want it!”

“ _Uhhnn!_ ” Theo bounced and bucked. “Oh! Oh! _OHHH!_ ” He sprang back into a squat and pile-drived into Corey’s hole with a vengeance as his little cock pulsed hard. 

“That’s it! Coat my guts with your cum!”

“Oh god.” Theo clutched Corey’s shoulder and desperately pumped into him. “Feels _soooo_ good.”

When it was over, Theo pulled out and collapsed on his back on the bed. 

Corey’s hole tingled, and he felt Theo’s cum shifting around inside him and slowly dribbling out as he got between Theo’s legs. 

A lazy smile spread across Theo’s mouth as he passed Corey the lube and raised his hips. “Here.”

Corey fingered him with brisk, urgent efficiency, loosening him as much as he could, as quick as he could.

“That’s enough,” Theo mumbled a few minutes later, both his hands folded behind his head and his shiny, half-hard prick laying across his pelvis, the wet tip almost but not quite grazing the bottom of his sinewy abdomen. 

Corey grunted and nodded as he slicked his cock with lube. “We can keep going after I cum, but I just need to blow this fuckin’ load right now.”

“Do it.” Theo hooked his arms under his legs and wiggled his ass, his hole flaring.

Corey gripped Theo’s thighs and surged forward, pushing past the tight resistance that tried to hold him back as he sunk into Theo’s glove-like inner recesses.

Theo yelped and his eyes blazed golden, but in between ragged breaths he nodded for Corey to keep going.

Corey happily did just that, plunging in and out with long, deep thrusts, ensuring Theo’s _tight_ fluttering rim massaged every inch of his of his long, thick cock. 

“Almost there.” Corey sighed with relief and wiggled his hips on the next in-thrust, prompting more of Theo’s cum to leak out of his ass and trickle down his taint. He grinned and focused on the feeling of being full of cum and on the verge of blowing his own load as he took another series of hard, steady thrusts. “Oh.”

“That’s it.” Theo flexed his ass – and his stomach, chest, and biceps, his whole body hardening for Corey. “Give it to me.”

Corey bit his bottom lip and rabbited his hips, his toes digging into the bedspread for purchase. 

Another thrust. Another. Another. And– 

“YES!” Corey’s eyes rolled back and he plunged in up to the hilt, lifting Theo’s hips off the bed so he could get even deeper as he erupted inside him.

They kept going until Corey came again. Then they switched positions and Theo took another turn in Corey’s ass. They didn’t stop until the early hours of the morning when it became necessary to shower and clean up. 

Ultimately, despite his canceled flight and being stuck overnight in the hotel airport, Corey didn’t get very much sleep during his extended layover. He was okay with that. As far as interrupted holiday travel plans went, there were worse scenarios he could have imagined than endurance sex with the only other surviving chimera in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this holiday smut AU. For more smut, as well as the plot for how they got here and what happens next, be sure to check out the main story. 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
